An improved examination table assembly can be used during an examination of an individual and for other purposes.
When a physician examines a patient, it is a common practice to have the patient sitting or laying on an examination table. These examination tables usually have stationary table tops. The positioning of handicapped, injured, elderly or obese individuals on the examination table can involve considerable effort and may even be hazardous to the individual.
If the top of an examination table cannot be lowered to or below the level of a seat of a wheelchair, difficulty will be encountered in transferring an individual from the wheelchair to the examination table. The transferring of individuals to known examination tables requires considerable effort on the part of nursing personnel or other staff members. In addition, the placing of a handicapped individual on an examination table has, in the past, resulted in the individual falling from the table and being injured.